Flash and The Question
by Poppyman65
Summary: Flash Sentry loves Twilight but can't tell her because he doesn't want to get rejected. He plans to go on a date with her but he is afraid Twilight will say no! But with the help of Octavia he was able to tell her about how he feels about her will he get a BIG NO! about going on date or not? READ AND FIND OUT!


Chapter one

- Flashback -

"I have been like this for months I can't take it anymore!" Flash said.

"Why don't you just tell her Flash it won't kill you" Octavia said.

"It might kill me" Flash said.

Probably I mean no it won't Octavia said.

"How should I ask her?" Flash asked.

"Over dinner or lunch or something just ask her out" Octavia said.

"But where I mean like she is a princess where would you take her?: Flash asked.

"Well I would take her where I work because I'm a musician I would play her a song but sense your not you should come where I work I could ask my group to play for you what do you say?" Octavia said.

"Alright fine I will ask her thanks for helping" Flash said.

- Peasant -

"Oh Celestia how did I get Octavia to make me do this" Flash said while walking down the halls. Alright Flash just go and there and ask It won't kill you"Flash thought to himself. "Hopefully she's not busy to talk to me good thing she is here on princess duty so I don't have to go to Ponyvile to ask her hopefully she is done with her duties" Flash thought to himself.

"Alright here goes nothing" Flash said -knock knock.-

"Who's there?" Twilight said.

"Its Flash your highness" Flash said -Door opens.-

"Oh Flash how many times do I have to tell you just call me Twilight Alright?" Twilight said.

"Alright Twilight I have a Question that only you can answer" Flash said.

"Really? What is it?" Twilight asked.

"Well... "Flash said.

"Is it something about a book because if it is I can help with that what book are you looking for?" Twilight asked while walking to the bookshelf.

"Not its not that its a Question that you can only answer" Flash said walking to her.

"Oh well what is it?" Twilight asked.

"I wanted to ask you a few weeks ago but I couldn't because we left to go get your sister" Flash said.

"I remember coming to you thanks for helping with that" Twilight said.

"So do you want to I don't know go on a date with me tonight?" Flash asked blushing.

"I would love too Flash but I have so much work I don't think I will be able to get it done" Twilight said.

"I'll help" Flash said

"Thanks! The only thing I have to do is just read all of theses papers and then Approve or Decline" Twilight said.

"Sure I can do that but" Flash said.

"Twilight and Flash were both blushing now."

- A lot of papers later. -

"Well we are finally done Flash it only took 3 hours It would normally take me 6 hours to do it well as they say two hoofs are better then one" Twilight said.

"Yup nothing like team work" Flash said.

"Well looks like its time for your reward Flash" Twilight said walking to him.

"Yes and it is?" Flash said.

"I'm all yours tonight see you down stairs in ten minutes for our date" Twilight said.

"Flash left the room as Twilight closed the door".

"Alright I have to look my best for her" Flash said walking into his room.

- Ten minutes later. -

"Wow Twilight you look fine" Flash said. (I have Pictures of them they are not mine.)

"And you are looking fine as well Flash" Twilight said.

"There's a carriage waiting for us" Flash said.

Both walking to the carriage Flash open the door for Twilight.

"Thank you Flash" Twilight said.

"Your welcome" Flash said while getting in and closing the door.

"We are here Twilight" Flash said.

"I have not been here for a while come on" Twilight said.

"May I help you?" The Waiter said.

"Yes we have a table reserved" Flash said.

"And your name sir?" The Waiter asked.

"Flash Sentry" Flash said.

"Yes there's a table waiting for you follow me" The Waiter said.

"Here you go I'll be right back to take your Order" The Waiter said.

"I'll be right back I have to use the restroom" Flash said.

He went to the back to talk to Octavia instead of using the restroom.

"Hey Octavia we are here did your group say yes to playing a good song for us?" Flash asked.

"They said yes so you better get back out there I'll talk to you later" Octavia said walking back in to her practice room.

"Thanks!" Flash said.

"I'm back Twilight" Flash said.

"What are you ordering?" Twilight asked.

"I'm ordering hay fries and a grass burger" Flash said.

"I will to then" Twilight said.

"May I take your order?" The Waiter asked.

"Yes we will both have hay fries and a grass burger" Flash said.

"As you wish" The Waiter said.

"Oh a song coming on" Flash said.

"Wow that was nice I never knew she was so good at singing" Twilight said.

"Here's your food Enjoy" The Waiter said.

"Thank you" Flash said.

"I need to talk to someone I know here I'll be right back" Flash said.

"Alright" Twilight said.

"Hey Octavia nice song were did you learn it?" Flash asked.

"Oh somewhere you better get back to your date I'll talk to you later like a lot later" Octavia said

"Alright thanks again" Flash said

"I'm back" Flash said.

"Alright lets talk" Twilight said.

- An hour and a half later after eating and getting back to the castle. -

" So how did you like it?" Flash asked.

"Like the dinner or the date?" Twilight asked joking around.

"Both" Flash said.

"Well I like them a lot want to do it sometime again" Twilight asked opening the door to her room.

"Sure Talk to you tomorrow bye" Flash said.

"Bye Twilight" said.

Chapter two

-5 months of dating Twilight later.-

"Alright here I go" Flash said to himself. "Hopefully she says yes no one can say no to me when it comes to me being charming" Flash said to himself.

Flash was knocked out of his thoughts when he hit in to Twilight.

"Oh hey Flash something you need?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah we have been dating for 5 months now and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my marefriend?" Flash asked.

"Well finally you asked I was about to make a move" Twilight said.

"Does that mean yes?" Flash asked.

"Totally come on I need to talk to you anyway" Twilight said walking away.

"Alright" Flash said while following.


End file.
